Just one chance
by Dr Lecter ME
Summary: How many chances do you get to save someone from a serial killer...and be with the one you love?
1. Resuming the peace

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I have borrowed them for a short period of time to entertain other readers. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter One. Resume the peace.  
  
The faint swinging noise was getting on everyone's nerves. The body had yet to be cut down as the team were examining the place for evidence and clues. The young woman laid limply, the noose around her neck, the skin bright red. Her eyes were ghostly, her skin pale. She hung from a tree in the garden from her apartment. Gil Grissom looked at her for another minute, shaking his head. It was a shame, how could someone kill a woman as beautiful as her? She was only young. There were no marks to insure that it wasn't a suicide, but murder couldn't be ruled out.  
  
Sarah looked over at Grissom, a cigarette butt in her hand. They had been getting on rather well and now and then, they wouldn't go out for breakfast with each other. Nevertheless, Grissom was still distant. There would be times she would be speaking to him and it would look as if he were somewhere else. Sometimes she thought he would be ignoring her, he would then give her one of his confused looks and apologise asking her to repeat what she had said. That had bugged Sara, he would be fine at times, but when he changed, he couldn't speak to her although he knew she was there for him. Something was definitely wrong, but he would never share his troubles with her. It disappointed her, and yet scared her at the same time.  
  
"Sara!" Nick walked over to her slowly a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Yeh, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, you just looked.....like you weren't here anymore. And I couldn't help thinking you might be checkin Grissom's ass out."  
  
He sniggered and gave her a small wink.  
  
"Wow, nick you should become a comedian you really are a funny guy!"  
  
Nick looked at her and then down to her hand. He could see the cigarette butt. It had pink lipstick on it. A shade that the victim wasn't accustomed to wearing. He raised an eyebrow at Sara and she then remembered she had found it.  
  
"I found this beside that bush over there" She pointed towards a green blaring bush. It looked spiky yet beautiful. "I don't think it's the vic's. Maybe the murderer's?"  
  
"Yeh Grissom is looking near the body to see if the perp left anything."  
  
She nodded and looked back over at Grissom, he was kneeling staring at the ground, a look of thought on his face. He raised an eyebrow and picked something up. Looking over it carefully, he brushed a little soil from it and bagged it. He felt a little tickle at the back of his neck, as if someone was looking at him. He looked up towards Sara and noticed she was staring at him. She smiled at him, her toothy grin she only saved for him. He gave her a half smile and got back to bagging the evidence.  
  
"What's that you have there?"  
  
Grissom looked up once again and came face to face with Catherine. He gave her one of his stoic expressions and handed her the bag.  
  
"It looks like a broken nail. There's a little blood on it there..." He pointed to it with his gloved finger. "I think there was a little struggle here. So it looks like we're looking for someone with a broken nail."  
  
"Well, Sara just found a cigarette butt. So it looks as if we are looking for a WOMAN, with a broken nail."  
  
He nodded and shouted David over.  
  
"David, the body is all yours."  
  
Grissom got up and walked over towards Nick. He looked at Sara for a while; she was bent down looking at something. How he wished he could bend down and put his lips to her beautiful neck. He couldn't help staring. He was broken out of his reverie by nick.  
  
"Uh...Grissom, you ok?"  
  
Grissom looked at him and nodded quickly.  
  
"I'm fine Nick, have you found anything else?"  
  
"Nothing as of yet boss, we're still looking though."  
  
Grissom cleared his throat and put his hand on Sara's shoulder. She jumped a little and looked up.  
  
"Sara, could I have a word with you?"  
  
She eyed him warily and nodded.  
  
"Sure Griss." As they walked into the shadow for some privacy nick called over Warrick.  
  
"Look at that man...I caugh Sara starin at Grissom a while ago..and now I catch Grissom starin at Sara..you think somethings goin on ?"  
  
"It's none of our business Nick..but let's hope whatever it is that's happening between them is makin them happy.  
  
A/N This is my first CSI fanfic that I've actually wrote and posted. I hope I don't have any of the characters out of character and I would hope that you pleasant people out there would like to review my work. Thank you.  
  
Dr Lecter 


	2. A Falling River

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters. Although I wish I did, but that's for another time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter although it's a little short.**

**Chapter Two. A Falling River.**

Muffled screams could be heard through the old wooden door. He sat there, listening to music while sorting things out. He had everything planned. This time this killing would have more meaning to it than the others, the young girl wasn't very strong so he could over power her easily. He had watched television not that long ago and noticed that they had found the body; the crime scene investigators were also there. He had made a point of not leaving anything behind, so that they could not trace the murder back to him.  
  
He pursed his lips and nodded in time with the music, tapping his fingers on the couch he could still hear the bitch screaming. What was it with women screaming when they knew they were going to die and not be saved? It was pointless and a waste of energy. He sat up and walked over to the brown wooden door. He had padlocked it right after he knocked the woman senseless. He knocked on it four times in a steady beat and unlocked it. Darkness invaded his senses and he took a deep breath of the rank and damp air. She had gone silent now; only small little whimpers could be heard and ragged breathing. He kneeled next to her and brushed strand of hair from her face. She looked beautiful...terrorised but beautiful.  
  
"All that screaming is going to give yourself a sore throat my love."  
  
He leaned in and brushed a kiss on her cheek. She closed her eyes in disgust. If he was going to kill her, why didn't he do it, now instead of prolonging the terror? He cocked his head and smiled a little.  
  
"Darling why flinch when I touch your beautiful face? I'm not going to hurt you...yet."  
  
She screamed, this wasn't one of her normal screams this was a gut wrenching scream which would leave her silent for most of the day. He could hear her pain; he WANTED to feel her pain. He closed the door and locked it once again. He resumed his position of the sofa and smiled. _This was going to be fun.._Grissom stood with his back to her, rubbing the back of his neck. She could see sweat running down the side of his face. He looked absolutely sexy, although she wouldn't dare tell him that to his face. She knew what would happen. He would have a look of total surprise etched with shock and disapproval and what she dreaded the most. He might shift her to the day shift.  
  
Grissom cleared his throat and turned round. His eyes held her own.  
  
"Sara, I can't help but think you're a little distracted. You seem distant a lot of the time and I don't want this to spoil your work routines. I need your full attention here Sara...this is important."  
  
He looked at her for another moment and turned to leave thinking that the conversation was over. Sara grabbed his forearm and turned him around, anger showing in her beautiful features.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what I'm feeling right now? You don't have a clue about anything anymore Grissom I'm not your little plaything you know. And as for me being distant..that's a bit hypocritical! You avoid me like I'm a deadly disease..so don't you start lecturing me about my behaviour..because **GIL **I think you should look in the mirror and comment on what you see there."  
  
Sara had tears brimming at her eyes; she didn't want to let them fall. Grissom was shocked and so was the whole team, they had heard her outburst. Everyone stared at her as she walked back to her car. Nick walked up to her as she tried to get away.  
  
"Hey Sara you-"  
  
He was cut off as she slammed her hands into his chest knocking him off balance. He fell with an 'oof'. He was stunned.  
  
She had had enough, she couldn't stand this anymore..she knew she had to hand in her resignation. Things just weren't going to plan anymore..it was time to move on. Wiping the tears from her face, she sped off to her apartment to think things over.A/N I know this is very short but I'm working up on the longer chapters and I think I could go far with this piece of work. Thank you for the reviews so far. I'm glad you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it.  
  
Dr Lecter 


	3. Communicating Angst

**A/N Ok here's another chapter. This one is a little longer than the others. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Three. Communicating Angst.**  
  
Gil Grissom sat in his office going over the last few hours. What had he said to Sara to make her go off like that? He did mean what he said. She was terribly distant with everyone, cranky and moody. She would bite if you got on the wrong side of her. Nick had been utterly shocked when she had pushed him away like that. It wasn't like Sara to get violent...maybe things were changing.  
  
How he wanted to walk over to her and wrap his powerful arms around her delicate body. Smooth her hair and whisper words of love. Every time he seen her, his heart skipped a beat, he would become breathless, and his brain wouldn't work. He'd go silent...and he always put his foot in it. He didn't understand why she had said he was distant. He conversed like the others. He didn't see a difference but either did the others.  
  
There was one secret he wanted to keep secret and that was his hearing. He didn't want anyone to know that he was going deaf. He knew how they would react as if he were an invalid. Things would change. Why was this happening to him? All he wanted was happiness but it wouldn't happen. He couldn't have a relationship with her. He was her boss and it was unethical. He could feel a migraine coming on. He sighed and sat back in his chair rubbing his temples to try to relieve some of the pain he was beginning to feel.  
  
As he sat there eyes closed mouth slightly parted, he was in his own world. He didn't notice Catherine standing in his doorway looking at him intently

She could see there was something wrong with him by his body language. What happened with him and Sara today was a mystery. She had never seen Sara like that, but she knew Grissom must have said something once again to upset her. He did this every so often. No wonder Sara was looking rather down nowadays.  
  
There was just something off with Grissom just now. She had noticed it like the others. You could be there standing with him trying to have a conversation and it was as if he blanked you out, not noticing that you were speaking. It would take a few minutes for him to actually notice you were speaking to him...and Catherine was worried. She had known Gil for a lot of years now and she knew when he was feeling happy and she knew when he wasn't himself. And he WASN'T himself right now. She would ask him about it but she knew what the answer would be.  
  
_"Cath, it's really none of your business so why don't you go back to what you were doing and leave me in peace."  
_  
Distant or not she was worried for both Sara and Grissom. Anyone could see that when they were together sparks flew. When having a conversation you could see their eyes twinkle.  
  
She decided to let him know her presence.  
  
"Gil, you alright?"  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her blankly. Sitting up he put his glasses on and sorted his paper work out.  
  
"I'm fine, I think I have a migraine coming on."  
  
"You look tired Gil, you should go home and rest. There's not a lot needing doing now."  
  
"Look I said I'm fine Cath...let's leave it at that alright. You don't look too perky yourself."  
  
His mouth turned up into a ghost of a smile. He set about starting on some of the paper work that needed done. She knew when she had out stayed her welcome. She gave him a quick smile and left.  
  
Nick, Warrick and Greg sat in the break room going over last nights episode. Whispering and conversing about what Grissom had actually said to Sara to piss her off big time.  
  
"Hey...you know she has a bloody hard push for a girl man. I'm going to have a bruise on my chest."  
  
Nick rubbed his chest and winced.  
  
"Well Nicky if you hadn't stepped in front of that raging bull it wouldn't have happened. I have more sense than to stand in Sara's way when she's that angry. I was expecting her to give Griss a slap. She looked totally pissed off!"  
  
"She's my friend man, how can I not see if she's alright? Ya know...that's not the first time Grissom's made her go off like that. He always seems to put his big foot in it!"  
  
Greg looked back and forth while Warrick and Nick had their conversation. It was interesting to know that Grissom had upset Sara, he sat in his office as if nothing happened and let Sara cool off in her apartment.  
  
"Theres maybe more to it than Grissom saying something wrong. You know what their like when there near each other...you think they could be...you know...seeing each other? Maybe it was a lovers tiff...did you actually hear what they were speaking about?"  
  
"Nope man...me and Warrick were standing too far back to hear anything...but Sara was definitely agitated. Maybe I should call her and see if she's alright?"  
  
"No way man...I think she needs time by herself right now Nicky. Let her calm down and think things over...you know...it's what women do.."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sara sat in her apartment, her face filled with dried tears. She couldn't stop the flow, she was upset, and Grissom had done it this time. She couldn't stand it anymore..she had to resign if she didn't she might say something to upset them both. How could he come out with something like that? That was the last straw. She knew herself she was a great CSI she loved her work and her friends.  
  
He wasn't blind, he must be able to see the attraction...how many times had she flirted with him and he didn't notice it. He wasn't like any other man, he was Grissom. He was sexy, intelligent, caring...he was caring if there was real danger, he could get angry easily and he was very confusing. She just wanted to sit next to him, tell him how she felt and leave him to ponder on the idea of something actually happening with them.  
  
Sara walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee, while sipping it slowly she let another tear fall down her red cheeks. She just wanted everything to go back to the way it was when she first got to Vegas. He had been so kind and friendly back then, they had gotten on like a house on fire. Now look at them. They would hardly say a dozen words to each other at night.  
  
They had to work together on the case and she couldn't handle it. She couldn't look him in the eye again. It would tear her to pieces. As she sat down on the sofa, she wished everything would go back to normal. She wished that her life would be as simple as it used to be. 


	4. Take It To The Limit

**A/N Here is another chapter for you. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far.**  
  
**Chapter Four. Take It To The Limit**  
  
"Greg what did you find with the finger nail I gave you?"  
  
Greg looked up with wide eyes. Grissom looked as normal as ever, his concrete mask on.  
  
"Well it's a female's finger nail alright, nail polish on it. Crimson red. But this is what I find strange...it's as if it were planted there. There is no soil where there should be. If this was ripped off which I'm sure it was it would have blood on it making it soggy...so obviously..."  
  
"The soil would stick to the blood."  
  
"Yeh...so it looks as if this was ripped off earlier and planted later at the crime scene."  
  
"What else?"  
  
Grissom stared at Greg while he looked at the cigarette butt which was also found at the crime scene.  
  
"Well this butt which Sara found, it has lipstick on it...so it also came from a female. I think it's from the same woman...look the shade of the lipstick matches with the nail polish. I found nothing else unsual."  
  
"Right if you find anything else page me."  
  
"Sure thing Boss."

* * *

Grissom walked round the corner and made his way to his office when Sara caught his eye. She was wearing her normal clothing. A dark blue tank top and her black trousers. Her hair was in a different style; it made her look more beautiful. He took a deep breath and walked over to her a small smile plastered to his lips.  
  
"Sara...can I speak to you..in my office...in private?"  
  
She looked at him. Her watery gaze breaking his heart. She thought about it for a moment and stopped walking.  
  
"Look Grissom if it's for another one of your so called warnings I don't want to hear it ok. I'm doing my job to the best of my ability... isn't that good enough?"  
  
"Sara...please?"  
  
She gave in. After giving a heavy sigh she made her way to his office, closing the door softly behind her. She turned around and looked Grissom in the eyes. His bright blue ones staring at her dark brown ones.  
  
"Ok...Sara yesterday...I upset you, I didn't mean to it wasn't the purpose of the talk. I just needed time with you...god...i...what I'm trying to do is apologise."  
  
Sara gave a laugh at his apology. Is that all he thought of her? A sorry and she would feel better. Oh no it wasn't going to work out like that!  
  
"Grissom...it's not going to change anything. You saying sorry...it makes this situation worse. I have feelings for you and I have bottled them up for so long..and I need you so much Griss..and you just don't see it. I wake up in the morning glad that I'm going to be working next to you..just seeing you brightens my day up. But it all changed after I asked you out..and it was obvious you don't have feelings for me. Turning me down..."  
  
Sara gave a little sob, she knew she could continue this..she just couldn't understand why she was still feeling so shattered inside.  
  
"When you turned me down...i thought that was it...my life was over. Grissom won't want me working here anymore...but you did the next best thing...you ignored me. It seems as if at times you hate me...for who I am. I love you Griss...and I can't change the way I feel about you. I've felt this way a long time and it's never going to go away. But it hurts knowing I feel something so strong for you...and you...just...don't feel...the same!"  
  
Grissom watched as the tears fell from Sara's face. She looked too tured to be in working today. Her beautiful face was pale and red with the tears she was shedding. He felt a twinge of pain in his heart. He knew he should be over there comforting her but he didn't know how. He didn't know how to make someone feel better other than himself.  
  
"I...oh god Sara!"  
  
He ran over to her and put his strong arms around her waist, comforting her speaking soothing words into her fresh smelling hair. He kissed her forehead. He wanted her pain to go away. He rubbed small circles over her back to calm her down, she had stopped sobbing, and now you could here a little hiccup here and there. The front of his shirt was wet with her tears, but he didn't care. She was in his arms and that was all that mattered. He pulled her away from him to look into her eyes. What he saw there was pain and love. How he wanted to make that pain go away, but it was too far- gone. He had hurt her so many times he didn't think she couldn't take another turn down. He kisses her forehead again and smiled. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled back at him.  
  
"I know you probably think I'm a stubborn bastard Sara...but I don't know how to handle this."  
  
He moved his hands through the air gesturing to their relationship. "It's always been there...that special something with us. I care for you so much, but we can't start something Sara...I'm your boss. It's unethical...and people would think I was giving you special attention. Hey..i'm so much older than you...you could find some young handsome man and fall in love with him. Marry him and have beautiful children. I just don't think I'm the guy for you Sara."  
  
He pulled away from her and turned around. He didn't want her to see the fresh tears forming in his eyes. He took a deep breath and turned round to see her looking at her feet.  
  
"_Griss_...."  
  
She said his name with the utmost respect and love. He liked it when she said his name; no one said it as nice as she did.  
  
"I'm willing to try.."  
  
She whispered and looked into Grissom's expecting eyes. Grissom took her hand in his and squeezed it gently, raising it to his lips. He kissed it tenderly.  
  
"Sara, I want you so much. I need you, this is more than love I feel for you. It's too strong for it to be love..i just can't find the words to explain this to you. What if one of us lost our job over our relationship? I don't want to hurt you honey."  
  
Sara inched forward towards Grissom. She could feel the heat in her groin. It grew until it was uncomfortable. She put her small tender hands to each side of his face and brought his bearded face to her lips. She covered them softly at first, then she was demanding. Grissom stood still for a moment not knowing what to do in the situation, finally he gave in and kissed her with all the pent up passion he had kept to himself. Their tongues where swirling all over the place. They were sucking and biting. Moaning and caressing. This felt too good.  
  
Finally they both pulled away needing some oxygen, they both smiled. Grissom gave her another quick kiss on her swollen ips and squeezed her hand once again. As the mood was set Grissom's pager went off suddenly. He looked over to Sara's soft expression.  
  
"Greg' found something new with the evidence we collected at the vics house. Come on. Lets go!"  
  
They gave each other a quick kiss as they made their way out of Grissom' office.  
  
"What have you got Greg?"  
  
"Ah there you guys are..i was looking all over for you!"  
  
"Sorry we got a little tied up." They both looked at each other and smiled. Greg could see that something had happened, they didn't smile at each other like that for no reason.  
  
"Well..uh...ok Nick went over the scene again...and found a little piece of cloth right. Looked like a bit of a t-shirt...maybe ripped off while the perp and vic were fighting right? That's what I thought and then I took a closer look and it's from the perp. AND he was injured!!"  
  
"Right...so we know his blood type. That's a big help Greg."  
  
"Thanks boss.  
  
Sara and Grissom headed for the car park. As they stood beside Grissoms car he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He tried to say something once again, but Sara's lips covered his stopping anything that needed to be said.  
  
He pulled away first and looked into her eyes laying his forehead against hers.  
  
"We need to take this slow, we need to get used to the idea of us actually being together. I don't want anything happening to stop us loving each other Sara."  
  
She nodded in agreement and squeezed his arm a little.  
  
"Well...how about we go for our first date then? Breakfast? Your paying."  
  
She laughed a little and gave Grissom a cheeky smirk.  
  
"Anything for my girl"  
  
He brushed his fingers across her cheek and got into his car. As they drove off they knew that after what had happened between them...hey couldn't go back to being normal friends. They were in love, and if love had felt this good along they would kick themselves knowing that they had missed so much valuable time.  
  
**I'm not stopping here folks it may seem boring right now but the action is coming! So hold onto your hats ad I'll post the next chapter up soon.  
  
Dr Lecter**


	5. Love Is In The Air

**Thank you all of you for giving me some great reviews it has really helped me progress the story this far. Now I know one or two of you had some complaints about Sara being violent when in fact she's not. I am sorry if I have anyone out of character, it's not my intentions and I hope that this apology might let it rest a bit. I will try to correct that mistake I made. Now it seems lovey dovey just now but I promise you it's coming to the serious parts. Like I said before thank you to all of you that took the time to read my first piece of CSI writing and review it. It is greatly appreciated!! Thank you. Xxx  
  
Chapter Five. Love Is In The Air.**  
  
As they, both sat in their booth eating away at their breakfast they would steal small glances at each other every few minutes. They really were in love. Grissom had had enough of his omelette; he was playing around with it when Sara's hand stopped his. He looked up and seen a gleam in here eye. He smiled and put his fork down, all the while caressing her hand with his index finger and his thumb.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food Griss?"  
  
"She did, although I did not take heed of the warning."  
  
Sara laughed as she finished eating her omelette. This was definitely one of those times you had to store away in your mind to remember on a cold rainy day. Sara couldn't remember a time when she felt as happy as she did right now being in the company of one of the most loveable men on the earth. She had dreamt of this numeral times wishing that one day it might come true, and fortunately it had. If she had to give, one word to explain how she felt today it would be ecstatic.  
  
Grissom gave her a questionable look. He didn't want to ask what she was thinking, but he was curious. He felt the same way; he knew if they had to go back to being friends it would never work. Only a few hours ago had they shared their feelings with each other yet...it felt like a lifetime they had been together.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
Sara's voice broke through his reverie. He looked at her with a blank stare before clearing his throat to speak.  
  
"Why didn't we do this sooner?"  
  
"What? Have breakfast with each other?" Sara looked at him confused.  
  
"No...I mean, sharing our feelings. Why didn't we do it sooner instead of later? Imagine how much time we've missed together. I know that we're taking things slowly but I want to know every single detail there is to know about Sara Sidle. From the way, you comb your hair in the mornings to how many times you scraped your knee when you were a kid. It's those things I'm intrigued in."  
  
Sara looked at him dumfounded and began to giggle. She couldn't believe what he had just asked. It was amazing and so...special.  
  
"Well Dr Grissom, I comb my hair like any other person would comb their hair, and as a child I scraped my knees all the time. I can't give you an estimated amount of times though. Does that fulfil your curious mind?"  
  
Grissom nodded, he leaned into Sara and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"Seeing as we've finished our breakfast how about we go back to the lab and see what Doc Robbins found on our victim?"  
  
"Sounds great to me Dr Grissom."

* * *

He had left her delicate body for the entire world to see. She was naked, her body covered in minor scratches, blood through her brown hair. Her eyes were wide in shock; her mouth gaped open in some hope to swallow a few flies. That is how he left her. Terrorized by him.  
  
She had sobbed right up until the last moment. Her eyes bright red from the ongoing stream of tears. This time he was sloppy, he had left bite marks, and skin indentations, next time he would have to teach himself how not to lose control. He hadn't wanted to kill this one; no, he didn't think kill was the right word for what he was doing. He was changing these girls.  
  
How long would it be before Grissom's team found her body? He could only sit and wait for the outcome.

* * *

Grissom and Sara walked into the morgue. Doc Robbins was delicately checking the victims body for abrasions or minor scratches.  
  
"Hello Doc, have you found anything yet?"  
  
"Ah...well she hasn't been sexually assaulted, there are no scratches, marks or any evidence to suggest that the person who killed her had beaten her up."  
  
"Nothing at all? That seems a bit strange."  
  
"Yes but what I did find was that this young woman was carrying a child. She must have known she was 3 months pregnant."  
  
Sara butted into their conversation.  
  
"So she's pregnant, she gets snatched from the killer kept for a few days then killed."  
  
"It would appear so. I checked her scalp and it looks as though her killer dragged her by the hair, other than that there's nothing else I have found yet."  
  
"So it's murder then, suicide's been ruled out."  
  
Doc Robbins nodded as the pair made their way to Grissom's office. Sara closed the door behind her and sat down, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Your so sexy when you look confused."  
  
Grissom blushed upon hearing her confession. He sat down in his chair in a relaxed position and closed his eyes.  
  
"You don't look too bad yourself."  
  
Sara got up silently and made her way round Grissom's desk. She sat in his lap and wriggled about a bit. He looked up suddenly surprised at the contact.  
  
"Ms Sidle...I'm sure we agreed to take things slowly, and definitely not show signs of affection in our working environment."  
  
He cocked up a suggestive eyebrow, which made Sara laugh a little.  
  
"I know...but now I know that I can touch you whenever I like, it just gets a bit hard remembering where we actually are."  
  
She leaned in gently and kissed his already parted lips. He moaned at the contact and kissed her back. Before they knew where they were, they were kissing passionately and groping each other. They were getting carried away with the moment and they couldn't help laughing at each other. They were like a pair of teenagers. Grissom left her lips and started to trail soft kisses along her neck and down to her collarbone. Sara moaned.  
  
Suddenly they both heard footsteps making there way towards his office. They quickly pulled apart. Sara's face was red and flushed and her lips were slightly swollen. Grissom's curls were tussled and his eyes had glazed over. They both patted themselves down and tried to act as if they were discussing their case.  
  
Catherine walked in took two looks at each of them and smiled. They both looked as if they had taken a roll in the hay. Grissom cleared his throat.  
  
"Sara can you find Greg and see if he found anything else on our vic's clothing?"  
  
"Yeh, sure. See you later Catherine."  
  
See you later Sara."  
  
As Sara closed his office door Catherine sat down and laughed. She opened her eyes to find Grissom sitting with a confused look upon his face and an eyebrow raised. That set her off again. Finally, her laughter died down and she wiped the tears she had let fall with her laughter.  
  
"Come on Gil...anyone could see that I had interrupted something between you two."  
  
"We were discussing our case that's all."  
  
"Oh right, so discussing the case makes you both look like you were rolling about huh? And what's with Sara's swollen lips? They were red raw."  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
Catherine looked at him and gave him a small smile.  
  
"I'm happy for you guys, we all thought you guys would never get together. Good luck."  
  
Catherine got up and left closing Gil's door silently leaving him blushing with a confused look plastered across his face. He just hoped that Catherine didn't run into Sara anytime soon. 


End file.
